Friends like Grey's anatomy
by TempeGeller
Summary: The Grey's anatomy charectors hang out in the local bar, near Seattle Grace. And they hang out, talking about everything. Derek is Cristina's brother! This is just like Friends.


Okay, I was watching Friends, and I got this idea. I wanted to write this. I just took the pilot episode, and made it so it could be Grey's anatomy. I made Meredith a brat, and Cristina like Monica. I'm going to make them act like themselves, but that will be later. They are all surgeons. Maybe Izzie, not. But I'm going to turn her in a more Phoebe like.

**So what do you think? Review my story! I'll try to upload a next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Bye, TempeGeller(Ellen).**I changed a bit. To make it more Grey's anatomy. Burke is going to be in it now. You will find out how. I changed it, because I was not completly happy. Now I'm more. The first one is a lot liek Friends, But I'm going to make it a lot like Grey's anatomy. Derek and Meredith will get together faster. So, okay, I changed it a bit. So for who read this, you could always read it again. I'm happier with this version. Mor Grey's. I changed it a bit becasue of a review I got, and I was happy with it. Because you were right. This is more me. So thank you. I still have the script in it. But, less.

Owen will be int this. I changed it so, he left her. But he's coming back.

**Discliamer: Friends or Grey's anatomy don't belong to me. I don't own any of the charecters. I'm just having fun with them. **

**

* * *

**

one where Cristina gets a boyfriend..

"There's nothing to tell." Cristina sat down on the cough. "He's just some surgeon I scrubbed in with! And I liked it. But I'm not thinking about sleeping with an attending. Not again."

"Cristina, it not just a guy you're going out with.." Mark rolled his eyes. "There has to be something wrong with this guy. I mean you remember Owen, he was not normal."

"All right Mark, be nice." Alex replied. "Owen was weird, but not that weird."

"Does he have a LVAD?" Izzie relied. Cristina, Alex and Mark were staring at her. "Just cause I don't want her to go trough what I went trough with Denny."

"Okay, everybody relax." Cristina rolled her eyes. "This is not even a date. It's just 2 people having lunch in the cafeteria, not having sex in an on call room. I mean I'm not looking for anything right now. I'm just dating no body. You guys should do the same thing. I live for surgeries."

"We knew that already." Alex replied

Alex stared around at the group. "Alright so I'm back in high school, I'm standing in the middle of the OR, and I release that I'm totally naked."

"Oh, yeah, had that dream." Christina replied

"The I look down, and I release there's a phone.." Alex pause he really looked embarrassed. "There."

"Instead of?" Mark's eyes were on his.

"That's right." Alex yelled.

"Never had that dream." Mark replied. The rest of them reacted the same way staring at Alex who was still embarrassed. Mark had a smile on his face.

"All of the sudden, the phone starts to ring." Alex turned away from his friends. "Now I don't know what to do, everybody starts looking at me.."

"They weren't looking at you before.." Christina laughed. "You really should lay of on the caffeine man."

"Finally, I figure I'd better answer it, and it turns out it's my mother." Alex replied "Which is very weird, because she never calls me."

The doors of the cafeteria sweep open, showing Derek Shepherd walking in. He's very sad. And looks very tired. He walks towards their booth. And sits down.

"Hey." Derek starts to talk.

"This guy says hello." Mark stared at him. "And I want to kill myself. What's wrong with him?"

"Are you okay?" Cristina stared at him. "And don't say your fine. Cause I'm not taking that answer from my brother. You are going to be straight with me."

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck." Derek replies.

"Cookie?" Alex shows them a cookie.

"Okay, that's straight. Addison moved her stuff out today." Cristina replied

"Ooh." Mark replied sipping a bit of his coffee, and eating a part of his sandwich "And he's sad. Why?"

"I'll get you some coffee." Cristina replied .

"Thanks."

* * *

"Ooh, Oooh." Izzie moves her hand close to his head. Pinching at a invisible layer of air. She keeps pinching it, with her right hand.

"No, no don't!" Derek was annoyed "Stop cleansing my aura! No, just leave my aura alone, okay?"

"Fine." Izzie rolled her eyes. "Be murky. But I'm not helping you with the dark spots in your aura. As a doctor you should know that these dark spots are everything but good."

"I'll be fine, alright?" Derek turned to him. "Really, everyone. I hope she'll be very happy with Callie. That she and Callie will live happily ever after. "

"No you don't." Cristina reacted "You want her to die a cruel dead for leaving you. You are thinking about not letting Callie scrub in your surgeries. Even tough she's a interested in neuro."

"No, I don't, to hell with her, she left me!" Derek yelled "I'm so going to not let Callie walk in my OR. I won't have her there."

"And you never knew she was a lesbian?" Mark had a weird smile on his face, putting his coffee back on the table.

"No! Okay" Derek reacted "Why does everyone keep fixating on that? She didn't know, how should I know."

"Sometimes I wish I could sleep with Addison." Alex replied. The people stare at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"I told mom and dad last night, they seemed to take it pretty well." Derek replied "I mean she said it was okay. And then she said, I'm proud of you sun. You're still a good neurosurgeon. And that's how she ended her phone call."

"Oh really, so that hysterical phone call I got from a woman sobbing at 3 in the morning, 'I'll never have grandchildren, I'll never have grandchildren'. Was what?" Cristina rolled her eyes. "Wrong number?"

"Sorry."

"Alright Derek, look." Mark stared at him. "you're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is. And that is something you should do."

Derek nodded his head. "Sleeping with lots of nurses!

"I don't want to be single okay?" Derek screamed "I just.. I just want to be married again."

Meredith Grey enters the room. She's wearing a wedding dress. Walking around, looking for someone. She goes to the table.

"And I just want a million dollars!" Alex yelled. Alex lifts his hands in the air. "Why don't beautiful women ever see me, when I'm waving my hands. Trying to get a girl to fall for me."

"Because no one is in to you, evil spawn." Izzie replied smiling.

"Meredith?" Christina walked towards her.

"Oh my God, Cristina hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren't home. Then this guy with the big hammer told me, you would be in the hospital. And you are? You are! I'm so happy to find you here. I didn't know where to go. And my mum she used to work here. And she started an affair with my sisters dad here. And Vanessa is in Egypt saving little Egypt babies. And she didn't.." "

George walked towards her. "Can I get you some coffee?" He stared at her.

"Decaf." She walked at the group. "Okay, everybody, this is Meredith Grey, another Seattle Grace High school survivor. This is everybody. That's Izzie, Mark, and Alex and you remember my brother Derek right."

"Hi." shook his hand. When his umbrella opened up, and pushed Meredith away from him. It's silent. No body is telling anything. Meredith's wedding dress is completely wet.

"So want to tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" Cristina turned to her. "I mean you look like you run from your wedding? That or you had a dress up."

"Oh God.." Meredith sat down. "Well it started about an half before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping the presents, and I was watching at this dissection set. This really handy dissection set. When all of the sudden I released that I was more turned on by this dissection set, then by Jackson. And then I freaked out, that's when it hit me. How much Jackson looks like a potato. I mean he looked familiar, but…"

Meredith paused. "Anyway, I just had to get out of there. And I started wondering. 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?' So that's the moment I started to think. Can I fit trough this window, can I get the hell out of here? And then I just got trough the window. I started to run. So anyway I just didn't know anywhere to go, and I know that you and I have kind off drifted apart. But you're the only person who still lived in Seattle."

"Who was not invited at the wedding." Cristina replied

"Ooh, I was kind off hoping that would not be an issue. I mean no one I used to know was invited. My sister even sent back that she couldn't make it. She couldn't leave her children in Egypt."

"How is Vanessa?" Cristina stared at her. "

"She's doing some good work in Egypt, taking care of babies. Mum and dad are so damn proud of her." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Your sister is doing something awesome. She's the smart one. She's the one with the brains. Just because I couldn't finish my doctor studies that fast. And that I went to Europe. The first thing that I did to make her proud was marry Jackson. I mean he was the sun of the Avery. And my mum was so proud."

"Your mum." Cristina rolled her eyes. "Always hated her. Vanessa, was always a brat."

"No she wasn't." Meredith reacted "She just wanted to be away from mum as fast a possible. And now I'm here in Seattle. I don't have anything. And I can't go back home."

* * *

Cristina, Derek, Alex, Izzie and Mark are sitting on the cough. On the TV there's a medical drama.

"See I'm guessing that she cut the LVAD, and he's really not happy about it." Cristina replied

"Pig or cow? Decide!" Alex yelled.

"I'll have whatever that you think I should have." Derek says with a very low voice.

"Mummy, I just.. I can't marry him. I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well it matters to me!" Meredith yells in the phone. She 's talking to the famous Ellis Grey. "I know that my sister would never do this. Just stop comparing me to Vanessa. Yeah, I know that she's in Egypt trying to save the world. But that's just not me okay mum."

"If I get this appendectomy, my head will fall off." Izzie replied

"Ooh, she should not be wearing those scrubs." Alex replied.

"I say push her down the stairs." Mark yelled. While putting his hands in the air. "Who's with me? Who's with me that woman should not be wearing something that makes her but look the big."

"Pushing her down the stairs." repeated the others. "Push her down the stairs. Push her down the stairs."

The woman of the TV falls, down the stairs. The people in front of the TV, react relieved.

"Come one, Listen to me. It's like my whole life, everyone told me. 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe!' and today I stopped and said: What if I don't want to be a shoe? What if I want to be a purse, you know? Or a head." Meredith yelled trough the phone. "No I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm a ha.. It's a metaphor I'm just, mum, you don't understand me mum. You never did, you never took the time to ask me if I wanted this. So I did not."

'You can see, where she'd have trouble." Derek replied

"Look, mum. It's my life. I could finish my residency right here. Maybe I'll just stay with Cristina." Meredith replied. "I mean Cristina was my best friend, and I need a place to call home. And it is not going to be Boston. Mum, you don't understand. NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO EGYPT! No, mum. Please, don't call Vanessa. You know that she'll pick my side. Yeah mum."

"Well, I guess we've established who's staying here with Cristina." Cristina replied

"Well it's my decision, mum." Meredith yelled "Well maybe I don't need your money. I never needed your money. I never will. ."

"Just breathe." Cristina sat down next to her. "Breathe.. That's it. Jus try to think about nice calm things."

"Raindrops on roses and rabbits on kittens." Meredith and Cristina turn to her. "Blue bells and sleigh bells and something with mittens… Lalala.. Something and noodles with strings.. Those are a few…"

"I'm not okay." Meredith replied "My mum was like, Vanessa such a good girl. In Egypt, she's doing a good job. While you are screwing over, every part of your life. Then she told me to come home. So she could make me work under her. That she would be my resident. I told her I didn't need her. I told her that I'm starting my 5th year, and I don't need her help anymore. She just blew me off. Then she told me she would call Vanessa. That she would tell her, what I'm up to. And that wasn't the last thing she said. I hate this, I'm away from home. And she still thinks that Vanessa's doing a great job."

"Okay, look, this is probably for the best you know?" Independence. Taking control of your life. The whole hat thing." Cristina explained.

"And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Alex." Mark touched her back. "Me and Alex live acDerek the hall. And he's away a lot."

"Stop hitting on her." Cristina yelled "It's her wedding day. "And You don't hit on anyone that was getting married. Or anything. Can't you see that Meredith is not in a state like that."

"What, like there's a rule or something?" Mark sits down again. The door buzzes, causing everyone to stay at the door. Alex gets up. He pushed the button. "Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound."

"It's Preston Burke." The intercom is very loud, so the whole apartment can hear it.

"Oh God, it's only 6 o'clock." Buzz him in."

"Who's Burke?" Alex asks

"As in Dr. Burke, the cardiothoracic surgeon." Derek smiled "Cristina is been like scrubbing in, in a whole lot of his surgeries. Like almost two a week."

"Maybe?" Cristina blushed a bit.

"He finally asked you out?" Derek turned to her. Cristina nodded her head, and mad her way to her bedroom. She was there for a couple moments. "I thought you were saying that you would never, ever, ever, ever date a attending. And I've counted the evers. What if this goes wrong to? I mean like when Owen left you for Teddy. Or when you dated the you know."

"Ooh, this a Dear Diary moment." Alex replied "And I'll write if for you. Dear diary, I went out with the attending today. Hope to scrub in to a lot of surgeries. That mind screw with the mind of my fellow students."

"Meredith, wait, I can cancel.." Cristina turned to face Meredith.

"Please, no, go, that'd be fine." Meredith smiled at her. "But thank you for asking."

"Are, are you okay?." Cristina hang over Derek. "I mean do you want me to stay?"

"That'd be good." Derek cried a bit. He had a chocked voice. '"I mean, I'm depressed, and you should stay with your brother when he's depressed."

"Really?" Cristina's face changed.

"No." Derek stood up "It's Preston Burke, your attending. Who your not going to have sex with, what so ever."

Alex lifts his shoulder, to show Izzie that he doesn't know. There's a knock and Burke is standing in the front of the door. Cristina opens the door.

"Hi, come in." Cristina and Burke walked in the room. "Everybody, everybody, this is Preston."

"Hello." They all say at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Alex stared at him. "It's Preston, isn't it?"

"hey, Preston" Mark smiles. " He's a little tip. She really likes it when you don't talk about surgery. And just about love and dating people. Stuff like that. And I thought you weren't the kind of guy that dated residents."

"Shut up, Mark!" Cristina yells from the bedroom.

"So, What you, uh,.." Meredith stares at Derek. "What're you up to tonight?"

"Well, I was kind off supposed to be headed for Aruba on my honeymoon, so nothing." Meredith replies. But that's off, so I mind be sitting at home. Staring at one of those surgeries tapes, that Cristina has hanging around. Thinking about why I'm such a big screw up in my mothers mind."

"Right, you're not even getting your honeymoon. God, that's so sad." Derek changed his face. "You're not a screw up Meredith. I mean, Vanessa, she used to miss things. Remember that time, she was about to marry some guy, and your mum had to drag her out of the church, just because he was not right."

"Yeah." Meredith stated outside the window. "That's when she left for Egypt. Never to be heard of again. I mean she sends me a letter from time to time, but that's about it."

"We're very excited about it." Alex replies

"Well, I don't like furniture." Meredith replies "I think I'm just going to hang our here tonight. It's been kind of a long day. And I'm tired. I just need some sleep."

"Iz, want to help?" Izzie stared at him.

"No, I wish I could." Izzie smiles "But I don't want to."

* * *

"That brain surgeon." Izzie sang "Hot and nice. They call him McDreamy, and his been dumped by his wife. He's not McMarried anymore. That's kind of sad. Turns out that wife of his, was a lesbian."

A man walks by, he throws something in the dish in front of her. She stops playing her guitar. Turns to him. "Thank you!" She continues to sing. "La, La, Meredith!"

* * *

Derek stares at the instructions. "I'm suppose to attach a brackety thing to the side thing, using a bunch of this little worm guys. I have no brackelty thing. I see no worm guys, whatsoever. I can not feel my legs. I'm just working on this stupid case, while I should be not doing anything."

Derek starts walking around. "I'm a better brain surgeon then constructor.

Alex and Mark finish the book case. "I'm thinking we've got a bookcase her." Mark replied

"It's a beautiful thing?" Alex stares at it.

"What's this?" Holding up a left over part. They both stare at it for a couple seconds. Not knowing what to do.

"I would have to say that is an L shaped bracket." Alex replied

"Which goes where?" Mark tried to place it in the bookcase. It fells down."

"I have no idea." Mark picks the piece up, hiding it in the plant next to the case.

"Done with the bookcase." Mark yelled "All finished."

"This was Addison's favorite beer." Derek started to cry. "She always drank it out of the can, I should have known. I mean there maybe were tips, about her being a lesbian. I mean, maybe.." "

"Hey, hey, hey,hey, if you're going to start with this stuff. I mean, I could say it again. I'm so sorry man. She left you, it's sad. She's a lesbian. Bla, Bla, Bla. But if I have to that speech again. " Mark turned to him. "We're out of here."

"Yes, don't spoil all this fun." Alex replied

"Derek, let me ask you a question." Mark walked closer. Staring around in the apartment. "She got the furniture, the stereo, the good TV. What did you get? "

"You guys." Derek replied "I mean she said that she had right to all of this. And that I got the apartment. And the trailer. And the piece of ground."

"Oh, god." Alex rolled his eyes.

"You got screwed." Mark reacted. "That trailer is worth shit. And the piece of ground, Derek, you are never going to build a house on that thing. I mean, there's no way that you ever going to find the perfect girl. And that she won't turn out wrong. I mean, you were always this way."

* * *

"Oh my god." Cristina reacted to a story Burke was telling her.

"I know, I know, I'm such an idiot. I guess I should have caught on when she started going to doctor four and five times a week. How healthy can you get?"

"My brother, Derek is going trough that right now. He's such a mess. He's like crying all the time. Hovering over his work. Spending time with things he should do. How did you get trough it?" Cristina asks

"Well, you might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers say her.." Burke smiled

"Scalpel?" Cristina's eyes were on his.

"That's one way." Burke smiled at her. "Me I went for the watch."

Meredith is pacing back and forward. "Jackson, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I know probably think that this is all about what I said the other day about you making love with your sock on, but it isn't.. it isn't. It's all about me. And I.."

* * *

The machine stops taking the message. Turning the number once more again. "Hi, Machine cut me off again. Anyway. Some girl is going to be incredibly luck to become Mrs. Jackson Avery. But it's not me. I mean when I married you, I was trying to please my mum. She always said that my sister was so much better. And she ruined her life. I mean she doesn't dare to come back from Egypt. Helping people there. She's. Anyway, I'm really sorry. I just don't really love you. I mean I love you, and I like you. But I don't know what to say…"

The machine peeps again.

* * *

"I'm divorced!" Derek yelled "I'm only 36 and I'm divorced."

"Shut up!" Mark throws a beer can to his head. Barely hitting him.

"You must stop." Alex hit's the beer cans with a hammer. And they all fall down. Causing Derek to stare at him.

"That only took an hour." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Look, Derek. You have to understand, that between us, we haven't had a relationship that lasted longer then a short surgery. You however had the love of a woman for 11 years. Eleven years of closeness and sharing. At the end of which she ripped your heart out." Alex explained "And that's why we don't do it. We're smarter then you."

"You know the scariest part is?" Derek stood up. "What if there's only one woman for everybody. You know? I mean what if you get one woman, an that's it?" Unfortunately in my case that was only one woman for her! I mean what if I never get to love anyone again. What if this it? Me hanging out with you guys. Never loving anyone again. Dying alone by myself. "

"What are you talking about? 'One woman'? Stop being so dark and twisty. It doesn't suit you. I mean you look like that Meredith chick. Who really looks, hot, but she doesn't sound hot. But the one woman thing. It's 's like saying there's only one flavor of ice cream for you. Lemme tell you something, Derek. There's lots of flavors out there." Mark explained "There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! You got married, you were, like, what, eight? Welcome back to the world! Grab a spoon!"

"I honest can't figure out if I'm hungry or horny."

"Stay out of my freezer." Alex replied "O you could always do what Mark does, when he's heart broken over a woman. Sleep with a nurse. I heard that Olivia is available."

* * *

"Ever since she walked out on me, I , Uh.." Burke took a sip from his wine.

"What?" Cristina fell from her chair. Getting back on it. Burke was playing with his bread. "That's really weird. Do you want to spell it out? You're acting really weird."

"No." Burke stare at her. "It's more a fifth date kind off revelation."

"So there's going to be a fifth date?" Cristina stared at her. "I mean aren't you just dating me, so we could have sex. And then things are going to get very weird. Just like me and Owen. Oh, he decided to go back to Iraq."

"Isn't there?" Burke stared in her eyes. "Unless you are only dating me, to scrub in my surgeries."

"Well, yeah, I think there is going to be." Cristina smiled "If you want to; What were you going to say? I really don't like this kind of dates. Most of the times it gets complicated. And someone ends up hurt. I'm not like that. I like surgery. I live to cut." "

"Well, ever ev.." Burke paused a moment. "ever since she left me, um, Things have been off. I am just no myself anymore. I mean I don't think anything anymore. I feel like my heart is broken. And that I can't change anymore. And my heart it's just.." "

"Surgery?" Cristina asked "I've seen you operate like a lot of times."

"I mean.." Burke paused "I haven't been able to love anyone. I haven't been able to get close. I mean, I stare at girls. And you were the first girl I asked out again. And you said yes, and I loved it. And I just saw this thing going somewhere."

"Oh God, Oh God.." Cristina reacted, spitting in his face. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Burke replied

"I know being spit on is probably not what you need right now?" Cristina reacted "So how long?"

"Tow years." Burke replied "My girlfriend walked out on me, 2 years ago. Ever since that, I lived to cut to. And it felt alright. I felt okay, until I felt my life falling from under me. Until I knew that I forgot what life was about. And I didn't know where to go. You would find that out to. Life is not cutting. It's living."

"Wow." Cristina rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you smashed her watch."

* * *

"Grab a spoon." They are sitting around talking about something. "Do you know how long it's been since I've grabbed a spoon? Do the words 'Billy don't be a hero ' mean anything to you?"

"Great story." Mark got up. "But I got to go. I got a date with Andrea, no Angela, Andrea… Oh Man"

"Andrea has the cats." Alex stared at him. "Angela's the screamer."

"Yeah right." Mark closed his jacket. "Thanks, it's June. I'm out off here."

"you know, here's the thing." Derek stared out of the window. Even if I could get it together to ask a woman out, who am I going to ask?"

* * *

"Isn't it amazing?" Meredith handed them the coffee. They poured it in a cup. "I have never made coffee in my entire life. I was always to busy with my residency. I mean I'm a 4th year, and I only get star buck. But I tried it."

"That is amazing." Alex replied

"Not really." Mark replied

"I figured, if I can make a cop of coffee." Meredith placed her hand against her face. "There isn't anything I can do."

"If I can invade Poland.." Alex replied "There isn't anything I can do. I mean that's what Hitler said in the world war 2. And that war didn't end good for the guy.""

"Listen, while you're on a roll, you should make me some pancakes." Mark replied. He tastes the coffee, it tastes horrible. "Although, I'm actually not hungry. You could always make them in the morning. Bring them to us. And then we will eat them. That's how it works."

"Oh good." Cristina entered the room. "The two funny doctors are here to."

"Morning." Burke walked out of Cristina's bedroom. Walking beside her.

"Good morning, Preston." Mark stared at him. "Do you have a surgery this afternoon? Did Cris just convince you to let her scrub in?"

"Hello." Meredith waved at him

"Hi, Dr. Burke." Alex shook his hand.

Cristina kisses him. And walks him down to the door. She closes the door behind her. The friends slowly move the table, so they can see them once more again.

"Thank you." Burke kissed her "Thank you so much."

"Stop." Cristina stared at him. "Maybe I can like scrub in, in one of your next surgeries."

"Sure." He kissed her once again. "You can scrub in a surgery this afternoon if you want to."

"We'll talk later." Cristina stared at him.

"Sure." Preston Burke walked away from the door. Leaving her there.

"That wasn't a real date?" Mark stared at her. "What the hell do you do on a real date?"

"Shut up." Cristina replied "and put my table back."

"Okay.." They all shifted the table back.

"All right." Alex got up. "I have to get to work. Scrub in, in one of the case. I heard that one of us gets a solo surgery. And I'm going to get that."

"So, like, you guys all work at Seattle Grace?" Meredith hang closer. "Cause I finished my 4th year in Boston, but then I got married. So I was waiting to start my 5th year somewhere else."

"Yeah." Cristina replied "I'm a 5th year residence as well. Mark over there is the plastic surgeon, attending. He screws all the nurses. "

"Yeah." Mark walked closer to her. "And I'm an actor to. "

"Wow." Meredith smiled at him. "Would I have see you in anything?"

"I doubt it." Mark replied "Mostly regional. I mean the children love me."

"Oh what he means to say is, that the pediatric department asks him to perform in their plays. Not really actor wordy. But ever since he's been calling himself an actor. Seriously." ." Cristina laughed "Unless you have seen reruns of the good, bad doctors production. In the Seattle Grace children's department."

"Look, it was a job, all right?" Mark replied "And I picked up that Olivia girl. She was hot."

"Look people." Alex walked back in. "I'm a good doctor. Aaaah, don't kill me bad doctors."

"I will not take this abuse." Mark stares at him.

"Well, you're right. You're right." Alex smiles "Good doctors, bad doctors… hot nurses.. Aaaah!"

"So how are you doing today?" Cristina smiled "Did you sleep okay? Talk to Jackson? I can't stop smiling."

"I can see that." Meredith smiled "Looks like you've take some XTC, and it didn't quiet have a good effect."

"I know. He's just so.. So.." Cristina smiled "Do you remember Viper?"

"Oh, yeah." Meredith smiled "That guy I remember. I went out with him to make some guy jealous. O right, to make Finn jealous."

"Well, it's like that." Cristina smiled "With feelings."

"Oh, wow." Meredith laughed "Are you in trouble As I remember, I drunk so much tequila that Vanessa had to come pick me up. And that was before she lived in Egypt. Now she wouldn't even call. Right, she would said a mail. 'Phone's to expensive. What problem?" "

"Want to borrow a wedding dress?" Meredith smiled "Hardly used, it is a bit wet. And I guess you need to dry clean it. But it's kind of okay. I picked it out."

"I think we are getting a little ahead of selves here." Cristina smiled "I am just going to get up, go to work and not think about him all day. Or else, I'm just going to get up and go to work."

"Oh, wish me good luck". Meredith smiled.

"What for?" Cristina stared at her.

"I'm going to find a program I can start in again." Meredith smiled "And it's going to be fun."

* * *

"Hey, Cristina." Olivia walked next to her in the scrub room, and started to scrub in.

"Hey, Olivia." Cristina stared at her. "Welcome back! How was Florida?"

"You had sex?" Olivia turned to her. "Didn't you?"

"How do you know that?" Cristina replied

"Oh, I hate you." Olivia replied "I'm on call, working with that stupid really old guy. And you are having sex. So, who? Is he resident? Are you sleeping with Alex? Cause you guys look great together. I mean everybody is talking about you. Dr. Cristina Shepherd and "

"Do you know Dr. Burke?" Cristina smiled

"Burke, the cardiothoracic attending?" Olivia stared at her. "Oh, yeah, I know Burke."

"You know like I know Burke?" Cristina stared at her. "You know what I mean."

"Are you kidding?" Olivia smiled "I take credit for Burke. You know before me, there was nothing for 2 years. I mean all this stuff about things. And I mean he is a nice guy."

"Good surgeon to."

* * *

"Off course it was a line." Mark smiled "My heart is broken. I would love to reconnect. No body means that. I mean everyone who says that is either gay or Derek. I mean seriously. You should have known that.

"Why? Why?" Cristina sat down. "Why would anybody do that."

"I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than 'to get you into bed'." Derek replied " I mean, I can't believe you didn't see this coming. I mean Burke, I don't even talk to him. He's not a good guy. You know that, I know that. Or I hoped you knew that."

"I hate men." Cristina turned around. "I hate men."

"Oh no, don't hate, you don't want to put that out in to the universe" Izzie stared at her. "I'm just going to think about something I did."

"Is it me?" Cristina stared at them. "Is it like I have some sort of beacon that only dogs and man with severe emotion problems can hear?"

"I just thought he was nice." Cristina replied "I'm going to do surgery all this week. And finely I could try the dating thing again. And then he shows up. He's handsome. And I thought. "

"I can't believe you didn't know it was a line." Mark laughed "I'm going to use that one on one of the nurses. Oh, not on of the nurses. I'm going to use that on a resident. You know that Lexie Grey, hot foxie thing. I'm going to use that on her. I'm so going to rock her world. After me, she's not going want anyone else.""

"Guess what?" Meredith entered the room. Putting a bag on the table.

"You got a job?" Derek stared at her.

"No." Meredith replied "Are you kidding me? They said that there was no room for other residents. In Mercy West and that other Seattle hospital. And I don't want to work in Seattle Grace."

"And yet you're surprisingly upbeat." Alex turned to her.

"You would be, if you found John and David boots on sale, fifty percent off!" Meredith showed them the shoes.

'Oh, well you know me.." Alex tried to take a look at the shoes.

"How did you pay for them?" Cristina asked

"My credit card." Meredith sat down.

"And who pays for that?" Cristina stared at her.

"My mother." Meredith turned around. "Oh, I have to cut this down. When I'm sad, I shop. And I can't help it. That or I drink a whole bottle of tequila by myself. And I guess, now I did the shopping thing. Or I cut in someone. Like surgery.. I used to love surgery. I can't believe the programs were full. And Seattle Grace, I can't work in Seattle Grace, I mean Richard is the chief there. And he's here. And mum she's god knows where. I don't know if I can handle working for my so called father."

"How is Vanessa?" Derek reacted "I mean, she.."

"In Egypt." Everyone replied "Taking care of god knows who."

"Oh God." Staring at the credit cards in front of her. "Come on you guys, is this really necessary? I mean, I can stop charging anytime I want."

"Come on, you can't live off your parents your whole life." Cristina replied "And you need to get on your own."

"Give her a break." Izzie replied "It's hard being on your own for the first time."

"Thank you." Meredith hugged Izzie

"You're welcome. " Izzie replied "I remember when I first came to the city. I was fourteen. My mum just killed herself and my step dad was back in prison, and I got here, and I didn't know anybody. I ended up living with the albino guy who was, like cleaning windshield outside port authority, and then he killed himself. And then I found aromatherapy. So believe me, I know exactly what you feel."

"The word you're looking for is anyway.." Derek stared at Izzie. "I know you can do this Mer."

"All right, you ready?" Cristina stared at her.

"No, No." Meredith stood up. "I'm not ready for this! How can I be ready? 'Hey, Mer you ready to jump out the airplane without your parachute?" Come on, I can't do this."

"You can. I know you can." Cristina replied

"I don't think so."

"Come on, you made coffee." Derek replied. At that same moment, Alex hides the dead plant where the coffee was poured in to. "There's anything you can do. Cut, cut, cut..;"

Meredith starts cutting the cards. She cuts one of them. Hearing the others slowly sing, 'cut, cut, cut'. Over and over again. She finished on of them.

"You know what? I think we can just leave it at that." Meredith smiled "It's kind off like symbolic gesture."

"Meredith, that was a library card." Cristina reacted.

Meredith took another card, putting her succors in it. You could hear the others say the same cut, cut thing again.

"If you listen closely, you can hear a thousand retailers scream." Alex replied

It's later that night. Derek is still on the cough with his sister Cristina, The TV channel is on. Derek is flipping trough all the channels.

"Well, that's it." Cristina stared at him. "Are you going to crash on my couch?"

"No, I have to get home sometime." Derek got up. "I mean, I need to get used to being by myself. And my wife she's a lesbian. So that works out good. She and Callie…"

"Yeah." Derek stared at Meredith, who was looking under the cough.

"Hey, Cris." Meredith got up. "Look, what I just found here, it's that Burke's watch."

"Yeah it is." Cristina stared at it. "You put it back where you found it. Alright, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Cristina walks past the couch, smashing the watch that was lying there.

"Mmm" Derek stares at Meredith. They both reach for the same cookie. "You can have the cookie if you want. I mean you look like you could use it"

"Sorry." Meredith stared at him.

"Oh, no, no, go." Derek gave her a short look.

"No you have it, really." Meredith sat back down. "I don't want it."

"Split it?" He saw that Meredith was nodding her head. "You know you probably didn't know this, but back in high school I had a mayor crush on you."

"I knew." Meredith reacted "I mean, the looks. It was hard not to figure it out."

"You did?" Derek stared in her eyes. "I always figured you just thought I was Cristina's geeky older brother."

"I did." Meredith reacted. "I mean you were a geek during high school. A band geek. I was shallow. Don't blame me, I'm not the person I was back them. I don't have pink hair anymore."

"Oh, listen, do you think.. And I try not to let my intense vulnerability become any kind of factor here, but do you think it would be okay, if I asked you out sometime? Maybe?"

"Yeah, sure." Meredith reacted.

"Maybe I will." Derek ate the cookie. "Or I won't."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Derek stands up. He sees Cristina walk toward him again.

"See you," Cristina stared at him. "What's with you?"

"I just grabbed a spoon.."

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here." Mark stared at Alex.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here.." Izzie sang in a high voice.

"What? I .. I said you had a .." Cristina reacted

"What I said you had.." Izzies voice became higher.

"Would you stop?" Cristina stared "Would you stop Iz?" Cristina stared at her

"Was I doing it again?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled "Izzie you need to be care full with this thing you do. It gets annoying the singing thing. I mean we would be in surgery, and then you are singing the freaking tunes of the sound of music. I mean, we are removing the appendix. An I hear Do Re Mi."

"So back to our discussion." Mark turned to Cristina

"I said that you have a nice but, it's just not a great butt." Cristina replied

"Oh, you wouldn't know a great butt if it came up and bit you," Mark yelled

'"There's an image." Derek stared around.

"I got a job at Seattle Grace." Meredith sat down. "I hate it there."

"Yeah, because we all work there." Cristina rolled her eyes. "But yeah, you hate it here. I mean what did Richard say?"

"That he was disappointed. But that I was talented." Meredith replied "So he took me in. And he gave me one of those. Vanessa Grey is so much better then you things."

"You're going to be okay." Derek stared at her. "You are."

"Kids new dream. So I'm in Las Vegas.." He got interrupted by a noise. Everyone stared around.

"So Vegas?" Meredith stared at Alex

"so I'm in Vegas, I'm Liza Minnelli.."


End file.
